Nagubalam
Nagubalam, also called Werejaguars, are a species of jaguar-like shapeshifters. Hence their name, they can shift into a jaguar-like creature. They also possess the same characteristics as a werewolf, such as great strength during the full moon however, they still need to learn control. Physical Appearance A Nagubalam's fangs are shorter and sharper than a werewolves, and only their canines seem to take on a new shape. Unlike werewolves and werecoyotes, they have green eyes. It is unknown whether there can be different colors, or whether the colors hold particular meaning. When a Nagubalam shifts, their face becomes covered with a purple like color with black colored patterns. Becoming a Nagubalam There is only known way of becoming a Nagubalam: through a scratch of an Alpha werewolf. As a scratch of an Alpha werewolf would normally turn you into a werewolf, it can be assumed that either becoming a Nagubalam is extremely rare or you have to be at the brink of death for the transformation to work. It can be assumed that if the Nagubalam was to have children, they would have the chance of becoming a Nagubalam. Transformation A Nagubalam transformations can come in any combination, with practice. The enhanced senses are more permanent than the physical shifts in morphology, but even those can be controlled to some extent. Scott often has to concentrate to hear something at great distance, for instance. The various transformations can be triggered by strong emotions, like anger, and a rapid heart rate. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting: Nagubalam, like werewolves shifting, can come in any combination; eye colour, fangs, claws. A Nagubalam shifts in morphology can be involuntarily triggered by strong emotions such as anger or fear. With practice, Nagubalams can learn to control their shifts, even on the full moon as well as the order in which the shifts happen, whether it being only eyes, claws or fangs. * Super Senses: Nagubalams can smell, see and hear far better than humans. ** Hearing: Nagubalams can hear much better than humans, both in frequency range and distance. They are able to hear through walls and track movement. As part of their enhanced senses, a Nagubalams hearing appears more permanent than the physical shape shifts, though Nagubalams can eventually control their enhanced senses. If they concentrate hard enough, they can hear a sound from far away. ** Smell: A Nagubalams sense of smell is also enhanced, as with all their senses, far beyond that of a human. Nagubalams can even smell the feelings and emotions of another person, though it requites training. * Regeneration: Nagubalams have an advanced healing factor, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. * Super Durability: Nagubalams are more durable than most other ordinary shapeshifters. Kate Argent was shot multiple times and was able to keep standing and doing what she was doing without much fuss. * Super Agility: Nagubalams can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. * Super Strength: Nagubalams are able to perform high-powered athletic and martial feats, maintain a high endurance level and go par to par against their opponents such as other supernaturals. Nagubalams appear to be stronger than werewolves and even Alpha werewolves. Weaknesses * Full Moon: The full moon causes Nagubalams to want to transform, kill and mame, and to shapeshift more easily. A Nagubalam's abilities are at their strongest during a full moon. With time, a Nagubalam can learn to control itself with practice and concentration on an anchor. It appears that it is much harder to control than werewolves. * Mountain Ash: Like other supernatural creatures, Mountain Ash can form a barrier that is impossible to cross. * Wolfsbane: The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill Nagubalams. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Species